Second Chance
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: He thought he lost her only to find out that he gets a second chance but. Some one has other ideas, Not people to give in Kate and Tony fight to get the thing they want most a life together.
1. The Case

The Case

The car pulled up to the crowded shopping center it was just another normal day for most people. But normal wasn't a word used at NCIS because every day was anything but normal. Tony Dinozzo was the first NCIS agent out of the car and second on the scene special agent Gibbs was already there. A Navel Marine officer had been found deceased by someone in the center, "Dinozzo pictures, Ziva sketches, McGee find out what happened," Gibbs looked around when Duckie caught his attention "Duck what are you looking at?" Gibbs asked his friend who was staring intently into the crowd. "The strangest site Jethro I thought I saw Caitlin Todd looking back she was gone, seeing she died three years ago doesn't help the matter." Said Duckie, Tony looked up from taking photo's when he heard Kate's name, "did he just say what I think he said?" Ziva asked him. Dinozzo just nodded he had never really gotten over losing Kate, he missed their playful banter the way they used to tease each other and fight to get approval from Gibbs and well he never got to tell her his secret, he was head of over heels in love with her. Nothing had been the same when Ziva took her place as much as he liked working with her she tended to scare him something that never happened with Kate, "Tony are you all right? You look a bit pale" McGee asked

"I'm fine get back to work McGeek" Tony said he went back to taking photos before the tears that were threatening to flow did. Tim looked at Ziva who shrugged they went back to work Ziva notice someone in the crowd caught her attention "McGee that women over there who does she look like to you?" she asked Tim looked up to see what Ziva was talking about and there sure enough watching Dinozzo intently was Caitlin Todd "that…that can't be she's…we…we wer- we were all there, we all saw her go down Duckie did the auto- autop- McGee hung his head he couldn't bring him self to say it "how is that possible?" he asked

"How is what possible McGee?" Gibbs asked which made he and Ziva jump

"Ziva thought she saw Kate, and she wasn't kidding she was standing behind the tall man with the black cap, all she was doing was watching Tony" McGee finished but as was the way with Gibbs he was already looking for Kate in the crowd but to no avail "no one tells Dinozzo or Abbey you hear me no one" he said before walking off and talking to Duckie. After they had removed the Navel Officer, Gibbs asked Ziva and McGee to stay back and have a look around for Kate while he got Abbey and Tony onto how the Officer died.


	2. Commander Keats

Commander Keats

Tony sat at his desk going through the evidence so far he'd only come up with a name and family history. Commanding Officer Kris Keats he had served twenty two years in the naval marines, worked his ways up since he was a teenager. Just like his father and grandfather before him. It was a generational thing four generations of Keats. Jade Keats was the fourth generation Commander Keats's daughter walked in her father's footsteps she had just joined the service and had been deployed off the coast of Colombia; it was Dinozzo's job to find out how he could get into contact with her. Sitting on his desk was a bag of evidence he had yet to take down to Abbey he wanted to remove any and all remnants of this mornings conversations out of his head first, but that wasn't gonna happened so he got up and grabbed the bag and headed down to Abbey's lab.

"keep smiling keep shining knowing you can all ways count on me for sure cause that's what friends are for" Abbey was singing along with her remember Kate CD, it had a collection of song Kate liked and ones that Abbey thought were ones she would have liked. " Hey Ab's bag o' stuff here for you Gibbs said he wants it by the end of the day and seeing its only ten in the morning you got all the time you need." Said Tony Abbey looked up "hey Tony thanks put it just here and as soon as I have finished this level I will get right to it…Aww come on that not fair you can't kill me with my own powers that's just pathetic" she yelled into the head set she was wearing, Tony could here someone laughing although he wouldn't have any idea who it was one of Abbey's strange cyber friends more then likely. "I'll see ya later Ab's I got other stuff Gibbs wants me to do" Tony walked out as Gibbs walked in "where do you think your going?" he asked "uh to look for petty officer Keats" Gibbs shook his head "not to look for petty officer Keats, I'm going where ever you tell me to" Gibbs nodded and motioned for Tony to follow him to the lab.


	3. Finding Kate

Finding Kate

McGee and Ziva searched the entire shopping center but couldn't find Kate anywhere they were walking out to go back to NCIS. When they saw someone sitting on the side walk tears running down their face, McGee walked over to see if they were ok and his jaw dropped when he realized it was Kate.

Kate to caught up in her emotions didn't notice McGee as he sat down there next to her, after a while and as he got his nerve up he looked over at her, "Kate?" was all he asked she jumped and looked over at him "McGee how the hell?.. Why the hell?.. just go now and pretend you never saw ok" she said but McGee didn't move "GO NOW MCGEEK" she looked up at him yelling tears ran down her face but he didn't move " Kate how did you?" Kate looked up at him

"Survive?" McGee nodded Kate took in a deep breath and sighed

"Gibbs is the easy answer its to long and hard to explain how I still don't even know my self, Tim every one I know care about and love thinks I'm dead, gone off to that big place in the sky, every one but Gibbs and Duckie would you believe that I miss Tony I miss our banter the way he'd throw things at me when he was bored, I realized something a few months ago something I should have told him agers ago I guess but I never did, I love him I really do but how am I ment to tell him that, he thinks I'm dead he visits my so called grave every weekend, I see him there and it tares my heart in two to know that he's hurting that he's going through hell every day. I want to run out and wrap my arms around him telling him that every things going to be ok and that I'm not going any where any where at all, because I can't bare to see him collapse beside that head stone and sob so hard he can't breath, I see him every week do the same thing, before he leaves, a single read rose is left a top of the cold marble, next to a photo of me, every month he leaves a teddy bear there and every time he leaves one I run out and get it, just to smell, that undeniable Tony Dinozzo smell I called Gibbs about a month ago to ask what he had done he said nothing he hadn't done anything. That's why I came here today so Gibbs would know I wasn't going to back down and stay hidden I was here and he wasn't going to get rid of me. I wanted to see you all again but when I saw Tony so close I froze he was so close I had to use all my strength not to run out to him I'd been watching Duckie for a while and I had to keep moving with you asking people if they saw what happened. But when you stopped to talk to Ziva I stayed in one place there was a women in front of me so at first I didn't see Tony so I as watching the both of you. But when I did see Tony I just couldn't move I'm guessing that's when you saw me" Kate looked up to see McGee staring at her. He would open his mouth to say something then close it again. "So Gibbs knew what really happened what about the director?" Ziva asked Kate shrugged McGee looked at his watch "I'm really sorry Kate but Gibbs said to come back in two hours, I'm guessing he doesn't want Abbey and Tony getting suss" he stood up "here's my home phone call me if you need anything and I mean anything even if its to talk or just hang out with an old friend" he said handing her a card. Kate faintly smiled "thanks McGee and tell Gibbs I understand, but I'm not going away" she also got up and gave Tim a hug "see ya Ziva" who nodded back to Kate "nice to see you again Kate"


	4. Dinozzo's Dream

yay !!! I could upload !!! ok here's chapter 4

Disclaimer - Not Mine

* * *

Dinozzo's dream

"_Tony…To-ny…Anthony…Dinozzo wake up" Tony woke with a start to see Kate standing there with a child on her hip, he rubbed his eyes and looked again_

" _your not dreaming honey Sasha and I have a date with the doctor and you have a date with the back of Gibbs's hand if you don't hurry" Kate smiled at him and sat Sasha in the play pen, then sat next to her husband she picked up his hand and laid it in hers while playing with his wedding ring_

"_You had that dream again didn't you the one where I died, Tony is was just a dream I'm right here with you and Sasha where I need to be" she kissed him on the cheek _

"_Love you now get dressed or McGee will tease the heck out of you" Tony rolled his eyes and got out of bed he kissed Kate on her head and kissed Sasha as well. _

"_See you tonight" he said walking out ten minutes later. _

_He had made his way to the car "Dinozzo wait" Tony turned around just before he reached his car, behind him was Kate in her white sundress pushing a pram with Sasha in a matching sundress as her mothers Kate put the brakes on the pram and wrapped her arms around Tony "thank you" she whispered in his ear _

"_for what?" he asked he hadn't done anything this morning that could deserve him this "for being my knight in shining armor" Kate kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back " now go before Gibbs kills us both" _

Sweat trickled down his brow as he shot up out of bed screaming "Baby what it is?" asked the leggy blonde Tony jumped and turned towards the voice "what the?... who the hell are you?...where the hell am I?" he asked looking around the leggy blonde sat up "your at my place you meet me at the bar last night remember you were drowning your sorrows I said I could help" Tony shook his head he looked at the clock 8:30 am " SHIT" he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes got dressed and raced out the door.

An hour later he ran into the bullpen that was NCIS "I know I know I'm late, not good enough yeah, yeah, yeah don't do it again or I'll fire you, spare me the lecture Gibbs I've had a shitty night" said Dinozzo getting to his desk. He booted up his computer and waited for the main screen come up, and low and behold there it was his background picture as he set it up to appear for today. It was the day he hated the most the one day he wished he could erase from his mind or at least go back in time and change the out come, but he knew he couldn't. That didn't help with the guilt, guilt of never telling her never giving her the roses that sat in the bottom draw of his desk, a bouquet of long steamed red and white roses mostly red all now dead all bar one along with the note that sat with them would have told her everything he couldn't put into words, he pulled out the note and read it again like he did every day.

_Caitlin _

_I look at you and wonder how did I get so lucky? _

_To work with someone so beautiful and gorgeous as you,_

_I wish I could tell you this in person but my heart and my head _

_Are at a crossroads. You sit there staring off into space _

_And I can't help but hope your thinking of me. _

_Your playful smile and our banter are what gets me _

_Through these days, so I give to you twelve real roses, and _

_One fake, two white roses, 11 red. I'll love you till the last one dies._

_Anthony _

Tears threatened to fall down his face but he blinked them back, he looked up at the picture on screen there staring at him well the him in the photo with a cocky smile was Kate, his Kate no one would ever replace her no one ever could, under the picture were the words "Love in the purest form" Abby had made it for him a week ago. He fought back the tears again but this time he couldn't hold them back he got up and ran to the elevator and hit the button to go visit Abby the one person who knew what he would be going through today.

As he arrived he saw pictures of Kate everywhere "Abs you got a minute" he asked not knowing where she was, he then heard the sob coming from her 'office' he walked into to find Abby sitting on the floor holding a picture frame. He sat down beside her and took the frame from her hands, it was the only ever picture taken of Abbey and Kate well the only, one of them alone. They were best friends always knowing when something was wrong with the other and always teasing him. "I miss her too" was all he had to say, before Abby pulled him into a hug.


	5. McGee Explains All

Here's Chapter 5

* * *

McGee explains all

Ziva watched as Tony bolted out of the Bullpen and into the elevator, she thought for sure if Gibbs hadn't have been at MTAC he would have gone after him, she looked over at McGee who shrugged then walked over to Tony's desk seeing Dinozzo's wallpaper he knew instantly what was wrong. It was today the day that Dinozzo and Abbey would be hurt at the slightest thing today was the day that officially marked the fourth year after Kate's supposed death.

Why had he forgotten that? Maybe because he knew that Special Agent Caitlin Todd was alive. The note on the desk caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts, he read it smiled _Kate you wouldn't have been knocked back _he thought remembering the conversation he had with her the night before she had called up in tears she needed someone to talk to and the only person who would understand was strangely McGee. The note was the sweetest thing he had seen from Dinozzo ever.

Brought out of his thoughts again this time by Ziva standing beside him "I never knew Tony was in love with Kate" she said "Its not was Ziva, he still is I though you would have gathered that from what she told us last week" McGee looked up at Ziva and pointed at his computer, "nice Photo" she said McGee laughed "I took that one, on an assignment six months after I started here, I knew then that they were in love with each other the playful banter and everything, it was so obvious to every one even Gibbs who wasn't all that impressed but they were both clueless"

McGee saw the confused look on Ziva's face "you've just learnt rule 12 haven't you?" Ziva nodded "there are exceptions to every rule Ziva and Tony and Kate are one of them because they were both clueless about the feelings of the other person but don't go getting any idea's ok" said Gibbs coming round into the bullpen  
"McGee have you found anything that might make this dismal day any better for Dinozzo and Abs" McGee nodded and walked back to his computer.  
"The bullet used was an ice bullet well that's what Duckie says anyway because there was no exit wound and no bullet what so ever but however whoever did shoot Keats wasn't very smart they left the gun in a bin about a mile away I'm waiting for Abby to get the results but seeing what today is boss I wouldn't hold your breath." Gibbs looked from McGee to Ziva then at Tony's computer which said it all "get to work"


	6. Unforgivable

A/N Yes yes I know I haven't updated in a while but the way it works is that you review I update you want to read more your going to have to review ok well here's the next chappi short I know but its just a filler really

* * *

Unforgivable

Gibbs walked into see one of his most hard hearted agent wrapped up in a ball with Abby in tears, they both were. It then hit Gibbs just how much these two people cared and loved Kate he knew what he was doing was hurting them more by not telling them she was alive but he though he was doing it for the best, it was obvious to him now that he wasn't.

"Tony take the rest of the day off and don't let me catch you here at all or you'll get more then a head slap." Tony looked up and nodded before getting up and leaving.

" Abby I'm going to tell you a very huge secret that you can never tell Tony, if you do you wont be working here any more, you wont be working period ok" Abbey nodded.

Gibbs took the photo and pulled Abby into a hug, "She's alive" was all he had to say.

Abby's eyes bulged out of her head "What, Gibbs you knew all this time and you never told me and now you expect me to hide that from Tony no way not gonna happen you have to tell him Gibbs one week is what i give you to tell him one week. Then i'll come in and tell him myself. I love this job but can't keep working here knowing you kept something about someone i care so much about from me. Something like that from someone you, Gibbs that's… I have no words for what that is, I love working here, but I can't work here if I have to lie. I can't lie to Tony he's one of my closest friends… you might be able to lie to him but I can't I can't do that" she got up and grabbed a few things that ment the world to her she took the photo from him and walked out, before hopping into the elevator she turned back to Gibbs  
"I've forgiven you for a lot but not this Katie's my best friend in the world you know that, this is unforgivable Gibbs."


	7. Kate and Abby

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the two of you who read this but if others don't start reading it I'm pulling it I have other stories I have to update and finish which is a shame because its a really good tate story. Message me if you want to read this eles where

* * *

Kate and Abby

Kate had been told by McGee that Abby knew she was alive but he didn't know how and Abby would not tell him although he had guessed that it was Gibbs, that was the only reason Abby would quite working for NCIS. He had set up and day where Abby could at last see her friend for the first time in four years.

Kate sat on the park bench with a Caf-Pow waiting for Abby when she saw McGee walking her over with a blindfold on she laughed and rolled her eyes, she grinned and left the Caf-Pow on the bench with the note she had written. Then hid behind the tree, yeah what they were doing was mean but McGee knew that both of the women needed a laugh, Kate mostly. When he and Abby reached the bench he removed the blindfold. Abby saw the Caf-Pow and instantly knew it was from Kate, she also noticed the note

_Sorry Ab's but something came up here's a Caf-Pow for you_

_Once again I'm really sorry maybe next time_

_Kate_

A tear ran down Abby's cheek when she read this and she threw the Caf-Pow at the tree "hey is that any way to treat something an old friend bought you" said Kate coming out from behind the tree with a huge grin on her face "KATIE" Abby yelled and ran to her friend. "That was mean" she said glaring at her friend Kate laughed

"But you gotta admit I did get you" Abby laughed and nodded

"Hey since when do you say gotta I think you've been hanging around McGeek too much."

"And you've been hanging round Tony to much" Kate replied.


	8. Secrets Unsealed

A/N for a time laps I'll put how long above the chapter unless it's in the chapter its self.. ok well I got more Reviews which is cool and a don't you dare delete well new Rule four reviews quicker upload. My Early Sunrise story I get at least four every chapter thus why they get quicker uploads !!!

_

* * *

(Three weeks later )_

Secrets unsealed

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into lab

"I have something to tell Tony Claire would you mind lending us your office?" he asked the new forensic scientist she nodded motioned for them to go in.

"Tony what I have got to tell you're going to hate me for but before I do tell you let me say I thought it was for the best" Tony looked up from his shoes, before Gibbs could say anything someone appeared at the door .

"I think someone else should be here when you tell him Gibbs" said the director.

"Not now Jenny let me tell him first" Gibbs looked up at her as if to say 'I need to tell him first for my sake'

"Tell me what Gibbs?" Tony asked his face going pale.

"I've…well Duckie, director Shepherd and I have been holding something back from you" Tony looked out the window

_do I want to hear this _he thought then her saw her. Standing just out of the elevator was Kate _no it couldn't be _he thought _I'm seeing things I'm seeing thing_, he looked again but she was still there simple cream jacket unzipped a green tee shirt and jeans.

"what the Kate?" he whispered before he got up and walked out, he approached her slowly in case he really was seeing things.

"It's me Tony" she said faintly smiling which made him grin and run the rest of the way he spun her around and hugged her not wanting to let her go, he looked down at her to see a grin on her face

"I missed you so much Katie bear" he said cupping her face with his hand.

"I missed you too"

high pitched scream interrupted them "Mickey how could you, we ment to be getting married" Kate stepped back from Tony instantly.

"Isabella?" The young women smiled

"What the hell are you doing here, you're not ment to be out on day trips" Tony took a step back when Isabella moved closer to him.

"I think I'll go it was nice seeing you again Tony, call me if you need me Gibbs" said Kate she slowly back away and then as calmly as her broken heart would let her walked over to the elevator.  
The doors opened and she stepped in. she didn't know every one had seen her wipe the tear from her cheek. Tony pushed the crazy women in front of him aside and bolted toward the elevator before the doors closed, but he didn't make it. A arm rested on his shoulder

"What, I thought there was no other person for you but me, ok I know you'll always give part of your heart to that dead chick but hey I can live with that" Tony spun around his face was red with anger.

"You're a nut case how the hell did you get out? Leave me alone Isabella and Kate's not some dead chick she's most beautiful women ever and that just happened to be her leave me alone don't you get it I don't like you" he yelled before bolting up the fire escape stairs, Isabella ran after him  
"but Mickey".

He got up to the first level and ran out the doors  
"Kate" he looked around but couldn't find her, till he saw her sitting at the bus stop across the road.  
"Kate" he ran over to her but she got up and ran off

"Caitlin wait please stop" he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone Anthony its clear you haven't changed and stupid me thought you had" she screamed tears were running down her face, her make up was running and she looked a mess but to him, she would always be his beautiful Katie.

"No I won't leave you alone, Isabella is crazy, gone tropo round the twist, belongs in the Looney bin gone bonkers whatever you want to call it. She won't leave me alone. You have to believe me Kate. I have changed I don't want any other woman I want you. I love everything about you when I thought you had died my world collapsed because you are my world everything I do I do it for you" he cupped her face in his hand a kissed her softly  
"there's only one women for me, and her names Caitlin Todd" Kate looked up at him

"really your not just saying that because that women is behind you" Tony shook his head

"you're my world and no women has ever compared to you that infamous pedestal your on it every women I've dated has never matched you. its only you I want in my life and in my heart" he wrapped his arms around her. "Isabella is like Gibbs with out coffee not something you want to put up with more then once" Kate laughed

"Tony, thanks now I look a mess" he laughed

"To me you don't you could be covered in mud and grass and your clothes torn and I would still think you're the most beautiful women in the world."

'Thanks' she mouthed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe this two men in the same family leave me for other women, what is wrong with me" Isabella cried dramatically Tony rolled his eyes and linked his hand into Kate's

"lets go" he whispered in her ear.

Back in the lab they were standing there teasing each other just like they had always done till Claire cleared her throat

"I hate to interrupt and trust me I do, Tony's yakked my ear off about you since I started here, but I got this video the other day and I've only just gotten round to it," she pressed play and they watched as Kate and Abby's reunion in the park played. Then the women at a night club, Kate going shopping and Abby dancing around in her house.

"How much are you willing to pay to save them Special agent Gibbs" a voice asked.

* * *

Du Du Du Dumm...Mawha ha ha Gotta love a cliff hanger !!!

Who's After Abby and Kate? how do they know Gibbs? If I get four reviews by friday (Aus time) I'll upload the next chapter quickly other wise you'll have to wait till I get for He he he he he he


	9. True Love

WOW I only posted that yesterday that was fast. I know you all going to get up me but I can only upload at Tafe and at my dads because my laptop power cord broke stupid thing...

sorry I read through the last chapter and found I took out a major explainer about Isabella. She went out with Tony's older brother, she was fine and great till he dumped her because she was to posessive later Mick asked Tony to go out with her to destracted her while he proposed to his girlfriend since then she's thought that she and Tony are going out. Isabella was put into the metal ward when she tried to kill her self, when she found out. she thinks Tony is Mick. Sorry about that I thought it was in there but it wasn't. that was my fault when I first edited it I must have taken it out to re-write it and never did.

LOL I tricked a friend with a letter in the chappie I changed the names and a few other things and she thought it was a email to me when it wasn't really she's so fun to play tricks on JKS Katie !!!!

ok enough of me blabing on with the story!!!_

* * *

_

_One year later_

True love

"This sucks there's nothing to do here anymore Katie, I need contact with the outside world stupid dudes, oh well at least I have you here so I wont go completely stark raving bonkers how did you do it for three years I would have gone nuts" said Abby she was again pacing, it was what she did now, they had gone into hiding a year ago while NCIS tried to find out who was after them.

Both women had gone through every book and DVD in the house, in the first six months and now both were bored. The front door opened and they both jumped till they saw Gibbs walking towards them.

"Gibbs don't do that you scared the crap out of me" Abby yelled hitting him. Kate laughed at least there was one amusing thing today.

"I come baring gifts, three bags full of DVD's from one Tony DiNozzo that man has way to much spare time on his hand I'll have to do something about that. The books you asked for and little things I got from your houses, Abby your laptop no internet but I did get Tony to put every game known to him on there he says there's at lest three months worth on there if not tell me next time I come and I'll get you more. And Kate this from well, I don't think I need to tell you." Gibbs handed Kate a letter she smiled thanked him quietly and walked up to her room to read it alone.

_Hey baby _

_It is I your loveable, utterly sizzling and good-looking boyfriend Tony LOL whatcha gonna say in return? Don't make it to mean Katie I don't think my fragile self indulged ego I think that what you said once can take it. _

_Thank you for the drawing I loved it I'll have to get it framed. Any way I'm sitting here at work I'm ment to be doing case reports blah how boring I'd rather be with you and Ab's it would be a far better source of entertainment then the mind numbing boringness that is NCIS with out its two leading ladies seriously this place is like, well for lack of a better term dead. Nothing good happens here hold the phone no wait scratch that cat fight right here just past the bullpen. Ex marine wife and his mistress, OMG McGee's taping it on his phone Lol will have to show you some time. Aw the fights over mean Gibbs, EWW McGee just picked his nose…ok so he didn't but I know I got that beautiful smile on your lips. I can't imagine how bored you are and Abby must be driving you stir crazy don't worry baby I put a few games on that laptop of her's that will keep her busy for hours.  
I miss you so much Katie and think about when we can be together every day, seriously I think Claire is sick of me talking about you, coz babe that's all I ever do and the back of my head is sore because of it. Lol McGeek just fell over his own shoelace, I wish I had a camera I would have taken a picture of his face for you, that would have given the two gossip queens something to laugh at...oh Katie I'm counting down the days till we catch that sick basted coz then you can come home to me. Ok Gibbs is looking now I had better get back to what I'm ment to be doing I love you always and forever my heart is yours _

_Tony _

Kate smiled she looked up at the picture of Tony on her dresser "you crack me up" she said to it and left the letter on her desk.


	10. All my Fault

again Four Reviews equal a Chapter no reviews equal no story i know i havn't uploaded in a while but thats thanks to my wonderful computer power cord which broke on me the other week !!!so now i upload from tafe and dad's house

* * *

All my fault

Whoever it was that threatened the two women had found out where NICS were keeping them and had set a trap for the next person who went there. Unfortunately the next person happened to be Tony, Kate had seen him from the front window although she wasn't ment to look out it, and she couldn't help her self it had been months since she had seen him. She opened the door when he was close by, then it happened a explosion blowing both of then into the air Tony landed on the grass with a thud.

"Ouch fuck that hurt" he got up slowly to see Kate laying inside, her head lolling to one side shards of glass were embedded in her face.

"No, KATIE no please don't die no not now please not know" he got up and ran to her side Abby came running in to see Tony holding Kate, her head in his lap his tears were falling onto her face.

"What happened?" she asked skidding down next to him.

"The door must have been rigged," he handed her his phone she knew what to do.

* * *

He sat in the waiting room the tears still flooding down his face he had gotten his breathing under control now before he was hyperventilating. 

"Tony what happened?" Gibbs came up to him with McGee, Abbey, and Ziva behind him.

"It's my fault Gibbs I should have not let her open the door till I checked for rigging, but my heart took over" he broke down and cried.

Abby rushed forward and hugged him "What do you want us to do Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

Gibbs turned to her with a death look like it wasn't already obvious "find the son of a bitch who did this and bring them in"

Ziva and McGee nodded and walk out. He turned to Abby and Tony

"She'll get through this she's a fighter and I'll be dammed if I let someone break up my family"  
he got up and walked out.

Abby looked at Tony who had the same stunned face as hers.

"Did he just say family?" Tony asked Abby nodded.

* * *

They sat there for hours till they saw Kate being wheeled into a private room both of her friends jumped up 

"Is she all right?" Abby asked

"who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend" said Tony

the doctor nodded "I'm really sorry but Miss Todd is in a coma she hit her head pretty badly she has some really bad internal injury's from the blast we've been able to stable her for now also she has three broken ribs, with lots of bruising, a broken cheek bone, it'll looked really dark and bruised for some time. As well as several cuts from the glass that hit her face, her right leg has some really bad bruising but she's lucky to be alive even if she's in a coma normally patients with internal injuries like Miss Todd die in the first few hours but she's a fighter." Abby grabbed Tony's hand.

"Can we go in and see her." He nodded and moved out of the way.

Abby and Tony rushed in "Hey baby" he sat on the end of her bed.

"Katie I'm here" was all Tony could say. He lent down and kissed her on the head.

* * *

ok I know what the doctor said might be wrong but I'm related to A Teacher and Computer Geek not Doctors 


	11. Awakening

ok I know its taken a while to get this one up but as the rule states 4 reviews for uploads as as my Early sunrise story is coming to its end well uploading wise this is the story I have to upload for NCIS till I get my computer back online!!! but don't worry this story has about 30 some thing chapters so we'll be here for a while and I do tend to change things and make my chapters long when I'm editing them on here!!!

thanks for your review Abbylover glad your hooked on this story to give you something to read when Early sunrise finishes !!

* * *

Awakening

Not wanting to keep Kate in a hospital Gibbs had made arrangements for her to be moved to a new safe house, she had her own nurse and doctor on hand as well as Abby and Tony who flatly refused to leave his girlfriends side, although Gibbs wasn't happy he wasn't going to say no. He knew if he kept Tony away he'd only be a liability because his mind would be with Kate every hour of the day.

Tony had fallen asleep on a chair next to Kate's bed holding her hand. Abby asleep on the pull out bed on the floor with Bert. The room was dark the soft moon light was the only light in the room, the nurse walked in and checked on Kate with a flash light, she smiled in all her 20 years as an intensive care nurse she'd never seen co-workers so dedicated to their friend she walked away smiling.

* * *

It was sunrise when Abby woke with a start; she sat up breathing heavily and rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kate. 

"Was just a dream" she breathed a sigh of relief then she got up and did what she did every morning she pinched Kate's hand but unlike every other time Kate's hand jumped it wasn't just a little twitch it was quiet obvious.

Abby's eyes bulged "Tony, Tony wake up she moved I pinched her hand she moved" Tony's head shot up, he looked up at Abby.

"Do it again" and she did, Kate's hand jumped again.

"Hey Katie baby, can you hear me come one Katie, squeeze my hand you can do it, squeeze it Caitlin please sweetheart squeeze my hand it's Tony, Abby's here too, Caitlin please baby" he watched her hand, and she did she squeezed his hand not tightly but enough to let them know she was there

"Yes, come on Katie its Ab's your best buddy you gotta wake up for me babe ok, you can do it one eye at a time" the nurse happened to walk past on her way to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"What's happening?" she asked poking her head in the door.

Abby looked up "She moved not just once but three times" the nurse nodded and rushed off.

"Come on Katie don't make Ab's sing you know she can't sing."

The doctor rushed in along with the nurse

" Leave them" she said hold her hand in front of him.

"Then why'd you call me?" he asked glaring at her.

"To prove to you that people respond to people they know better then doctors" the nurse replied he rolled his eyes but continued to watch anyway.

"Hey that's not nice come on Kate wake up and hit him for me you know I can sing" Abby punched Tony who poked his tongue at her.

"Don't make me say your pet name for me in front of Ab's she'll never stop teasing me please Katie-Batie I know you can do it babe just one eye at a time, that's all you need to do one eye at a time, come a sweetheart squeeze my hand tell me you can hear me" slowly she squeezed his hand again.

"Kate babe wake up and tell me that name so I can tease Tony, you know you want to plus think of the look on that scumbags face when Gibbs finds him and tells him you still here I wont let you go anywhere with out me" Tony glared at her

"Ok so I might let you go places with this boyf of yours cause well I'm getting dirty looks come on Katie open your eyes and see he's doing a really great Gibbs impression"

The nurse smiled so that's why they stayed with her night and day they weren't just co-workers they were friends really close friends. The doctor watched and waited, he was getting impatient but she held him back "They know her best, frank"

"Abby that's insulting I don't do a Gibbs although I could do a really good one of you on Caf-Pow" Tony laughed at the look on Abby's face

"no you couldn't no one can do me on Caf-Pow"

'uh-huh'

'Na-ah'

'uh-huh'

'Na-ah'

'Can too'

'can not'

'Cant'

'Can'

"would you two please stop fighting he does do a mean you Ab's" Kate said quietly

"KATIE" the both went to hug her

"One at a time please" said the doctor steeping forward

"I should go first I'm her boyfriend" Tony pushed Abby out of the way.

"But I'm her best friend" she pushed him back

"You spent a year with her, I did not" Kate laughed

"He's got you there Ab's" Tony poked his tongue at her again gave Kate a hug,

"I love you so much baby" he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too"

"OK every one out I have to check her over" Said the doctor, Abby pouted and left the room Tony glared at the doctor calling him obscene names while standing up but Kate grabbed his arm

" if you think my boyfriends going anywhere you got another thing coming"


	12. To Close To Home

i thought the 2 reviews i got for the last chapter were great so i thought i would upload after those two. hope you like this chappie !!!R&R

* * *

To close to home

Kate looked out the window of Tony's car this would the first time she had been back in the NCIS for longer then an hour in 6 years, she had gotten out of the safe house three weeks before hand, Tony had moved all her things to his house so he could be with her every moment of the day.

Today he was taking her to work with him he didn't care what Gibbs said if he wanted Tony back at work he'd have to put up with Kate being there as well. McGee and Ziva had found the guy who had threaded Abby and put Kate in a coma... with a bullet in his head, a bullet Gibbs had put there. "You mess with my people you pay the ultimate price" he had told the guy before putting it there.

* * *

Tony looked over at Kate "Little weird going into work when your not there to work hey?" all she did was nod, and bite her lip as a tear ran down her cheek. Tony pulled the car over, "hey, hey Katie what's wrong?" he asked looking over at her. 

"What if they come after me again, I'll have to go back into hiding I've spent the last 6 years in hiding I just want to be able to live my life" another tear ran down her face Tony pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her still healing ribs also some of the scars on her arms still had to heal a bit. He kissed the scar that now sat above her eyebrow "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Tony lifted her chin with his forefinger so he was looking into her eyes.

"Katie I'm not going to let anyone hurt you cause if they do I'm gonna tag team with Abs and we'll kick their buts from here to kingdom come and back again, they'll wish they never laid a hand on you when Gibbs and Ducky are through with them then Abby and I might send them on a one way trip to Pluto. You mean too much too many people for anything bad to happen to you ok" he tapped his fist to her chin playfully.

She nodded and softly kissed him "thanks" Tony shrugged and started the car up again.

* * *

In no time they were outside of the NCIS building.

"I'll be with you the whole day who gives a flying pigs ass what Gibbs says I'm not leaving you at home alone" he whispered in her ear.

As they walked into the building, the new security guard stopped them "I'm sorry authorized personnel only" he said stepping in front of the lift "uh-huh yeah I know Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, and this is my girlfriend who used to work here Caitlin Todd now are you going to move or do I have to call Special Agent Gibbs" the young man shook his head and moved out of the way.

They made their way up to the bull pen where Gibbs meet them.

"How did I know you were going to do that Tony?" he asked then smiled when he saw two confused faces.

"Simple I would have done the same thing" Gibbs walked off leaving them alone.

Tony sat down at his desk and pulled Kate down onto his lap, they sat there talking about different things till McGee and Ziva walked in "Hey Kate long time no see how are you?" McGee asked

"Ok still a little sore" she replied. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. She lent back into him and kissed him on the cheek, McGee rolled his eyes and sat down Kate looked at him questioningly.

"See its good to have you back even if its only for the day Kate but it's gonna take a while for me to get used to you sitting on Dinozzo's lap and kissing him" he explained all she did was poke her tongue at him.

The elevator dinged and out walked Dr Mallard "ah Caitlin hello good to see you again your looking fit as a fiddle, there's a funny story I was in Istanbul- he was greeted by groans as Gibbs walked in again.

"Ok we all ready? Tony your job today desk duty which I'm sure you'll find rather fun today, the rest of you follow me"


	13. Betrayal

ok this chapter's kinda lame but I wrote it in a hurry and its really just a way to get Tony out of work as you will find out in later chapters. thanks for all your reviews I will try and type up my new stories for you some time in the near future but if I can't I'm really sorry in advance

* * *

Betrayal

Half way through the day Tony looked up to see Kate sitting back at her old desk she was spinning around in the chair he laughed which caught her attention.

"That's something I'd never though I would see. Caitlin Todd spinning around in that chair during office hours." Kate poked her tongue at him and started again.

"Your just jealous that you have to work and I don't" suddenly the elevator doors opened and in walked a red head nothing like Jenny Shepard.

"Uh can I help you?" Tony asked getting up, the women only nodded and pulled out a gun aiming it at Kate.

"Nooo" Tony jumped in front of Kate.

One of the bullets embedded in his arm the other hit in his side.

"Tony" Kate rushed to his side the doors opened again and Abby came running out.

"BITCH" she jumped on the women's back and held her down the director came out and saw Tony laying on the floor in a small pool of blood that was seeping out of his arm and side.

"Good work Abby" she said then looked over at Kate who was laying on the floor next to Tony crying.

"Your not gonna die you hear me not going to die I wont let you" she looked up to see Gibbs Ziva and McGee walk back in.

"What the hell happened here" Gibbs asked every one shrugged.

"Abby tackled this women to the ground after I'm assuming she shot Tony." Said Shepard, Gibbs pulled the women up and took off the red wig there in front of them stood Isabella.

"Well, well we meet again" he said grasping her arm tighter.

"You just made a big mistake" he dragged her out.

"Ab's what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"I came to see Kate she wasn't at home so I knew Tony had brought her here glad I came now."


	14. My love for you

I feel like being kind so I'm going to upload two chapters today this one and the next one both mainly filled with Tate stuff the next chapter is more sweet then corny but I was dared to write it like this so you can thank my mother for that!_

* * *

_

_one week later _

My love for you

Kate lay next to a sleeping Tony she had lifted up his good arm and rested her head on the inside of his shoulder her right hand resting on his torso. There wasn't anyone there so she started to sing the song she had picked out as their song it was corny she knew but hey it was the only one that suited their situation.

"It Might be a mistake a mistake I'm making but what you're giving I am happy to be taking Cause no one's ever made me feel The way I feel when I'm in your arms They say you're something I should do without They don't know what goes on When the lights go out –

She stopped suddenly when she saw Tony watching her " keep going" he said Kate rolled her eyes and continued .

"There's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain loving you isn't really something I should do yeahey, Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you well I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" she stopped and kissed his forhead he looked at her insisting her to go on.

"that's all I can remember" she blushed

"Well you a have great signing voice why don't you used it more often?"

"No I don't its awful my sisters the one who can sing" Kate blushed again as Tony laughed

"Ok what ever you say" the doctor walked in and saw Kate laying with Tony

"Uh I'm sorry only family is aloud to be in here" Kate went to get up but Tony stopped her.

"She is family she's my family" he said but the doctor didn't relent.

"I'm really sorry but girlfriends aren't really family" Kate glared at him then an idea hit her.

"I'm sorry I'm sure you are a fine doctor but I can't leave, yes I may be his girlfriend but he's also an NCIS agent as am I, I'm sure you've heard of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs if not I can call him for you and he'll tell you the same thing"

The doctor then relented and let her stay he had, had some run ins with Special Agent Gibbs

"Well Mr. DiNozzo your right to go home but no work till the stitches come out in three weeks" he said he handed Tony a certificate and walked out.

"Gibbs isn't going to be happy both his senior agents off for the next three weeks" laughed Kate Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So your really gonna come back?" she nodded Tony smiled and pulled her into their first really passionate kiss.

"So long as my ribs heal with in that time and they let me come back I'll be going back when you do" she said as he got up to get dressed, he told her to spin around and she looked at him with her left eyebrow cocked

"its not like I haven't seen you nude before"

"Since when?" Kate bit her lip cheekily

"I might have peaked while you where having a shower once or twice" Tony's jaw dropped

"Nothing to be worried about honey I only saw your butt"

She winked at him and he rolled his eyes, even though he know knew this he still kept his back to her till he had his pants on. He turned around to face Kate before putting on his shirt.

Abby walked in to see a partly dressed Tony DiNozzo swaying slowly with Kate in his arms. She stood at the door watching they were the perfect couple and complemented each other in ways no one could imagine, their playful banter one of the things that she loved so much about both of them was boosted now they were together no longer did they do it to get on each others nerves they did as a sign of love. They still argued like they always had, but now instead of not talking to each other they would poke each other till one gave in usually Kate.

McGee came up behind her and poked her in the side she jumped and yelped but that didn't disturb Tate as she had come to call them. She glared at McGee before taking his hand in hers.

"If we have half the love they have I'll be a happy man" he said Abby smiled and kissed him on the top of the head.

"I have to agree" she said. They stood there watching till they too were in their own little world.

* * *

Kate looked up and saw them she blushed till she noticed McGee had wrapped Abby's arms around him. 

She tried not to laugh it was sweet Abby being at least a head or so taller then McGee.

"I think we've had an influence on them" she whispered to Tony, he looked up and sniggered.

"What do you think Gibbs will have to say about that?" Kate shrugged she really didn't know what to think Gibbs hadn't been minded with them as Kate hadn't been working when they started going out but what was he going to say about McGee and Abby.


	15. Coastal Cottage

and the second chapter for today

* * *

Coastal Cottage

Gibbs wasn't happy that Tony had to have three weeks and he told Kate if she didn't come back he'd kick her butt. He also knew that this that ment he had to get two people to take his agents places two people who he didn't know or want to know he wanted his team back all of his team.

Kate and Tony on the other hand were glad to spend three weeks together by themselves. Abby thought it was ironic that they both had time off but both weren't aloud to exert themselves, when she pointed this out she received her first two head slaps. She had said she didn't know they cared so much, teasing them that they had been around Gibbs to long.

* * *

The first ray of sun light streamed into the small coastal cottage. Kate sat on the porch in an old wicca chair with a blanket covering her from the cool morning air. She looked out across the; bay she had loved it here as a kid but as she got into her teens it wasn't a place she wanted to be. There wasn't much around here for teenagers from the city to do. 

But now sitting here a few years later she loved it again, for different factors this time. When she was a kid her grandparents had lived here; her grandmother had died when she was eight so it was mostly her grandfather she'd come and visit. She used to go fishing with him every summer, or play make believe with a few of the local kids and her cousins who lived in the area, she stopped coming here when she was 11. After her grandfather passed away he left it to her in his will, she hadn't used it for years.

It was so quite, a nice get away from every thing, and the perfect get away for Tony and herself. He came out and joined her, lifting the blanket to get underneath it with her.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was" she lent into him; he lifted his right arm to welcome her closer.

"It isn't as beautiful as what I'm looking at" he said not taking his eyes of her, she rolled her eyes and playfully hit him.

"Ouch Todd that hurt" he pouted as she smiled

"Gone back to last names now have we Dinozzo?"He laughed even after not having been to sleep yet they could still tease each other.

Kate's eyes began to droop he wrapped both his arms around her and shortly before sunrise they both fell asleep.


	16. It was ment to Be

Oh SH!T i just realised i uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story !!!! this is ment to be for this story !!! LOL it was bound to happen eventually !!!

* * *

It was ment to be….Just us

The Sun hit her face as if willing her to wake up her eyes fluttered in the light before opening slightly she could see little kids playing on the beach; Kate went to moved her arm to look at the time but Tony's had a hold of her. She didn't mind she sat there looking out across the bay till she felt Tony wake up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we missed the sunrise" she said quietly Tony shrugged.

"I could sit here all day, and I'd have every thing I need" Kate looked up at him then out across the bay.

"What about food?" she asked Tony pulled her in closer.

"With you around I don't need food, sitting here looking out on to the bay with the you in my arms as I said I have everything I need" Kate smiled she looked up at him and kissed him ever so softly. She opened her eyes again as the kiss ended. They sat their staring into each others eyes till a scream brought them back to the real world.

* * *

Kate looked up the kids who had been playing on the beach were now running toward them, she and Tony got up and rushed out to meet them. A little girl fell over just before they reach her, Kate sat down on the sand with the freighted child. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked lifting the little girl into her lap she couldn't have been more then 4 or 5, two more kids came running up obviously a lot older then the little girl in Kate's arms.

"You have to help us we were just playing on the beach, we're here on holidays visiting our grandparents and Uncle. Mia wanted to go for a swim when we got to the waters edge there was a guy laying face down in the water Mattie turned him over and he was all blue" said the young boy standing next to Tony.

"He was a marine our dad's one so I know what the uniform looks like." said Mattie

Kate looked up at Tony he knew what they had to do, they had to call Gibbs, something neither of them wanted to do while they were away, but this was something to do with NCIS.

"You call Gibbs I'll get these three inside and call their grandparents." She got up and took Mia's hand in hers. Kate and the three kids walked off ; Tony watched as they walked into the house_ dam how did I end up with that goddess_ he thought, he then got his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

* * *

"Gibbs's hey its Tony…no I'm not calling to say hi I'm ment to be spending three weeks with my girlfriend, away from you lot….the reason I called Gibbs is some kids found a dead marine out here…yeah boss I have and no ones touched it apart from one of the kids, well they turned him over but that's about it…Kate's taken them to the house and is going to call their grandparents…Gezz Gibbs we only got here yesterday…ok get your mind out of the gutter boss " 

Tony hung up and shook his head he looked back at the house to see Kate coming out.

"Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Abby and Ziva are on their way" he told her as she came closer.

"Why Abs?" Tony shrugged

"I heard her in the back ground saying she was coming too I think Gibbs was in the lab when I called I haven't the foggiest idea why Abby was there" Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"The kids are inside watching cartoon Mattie the eldest couldn't get onto her grandparents so she called her uncle he'll be here soon" Tony nodded they both knew that they were ment to be making sure that no one was going to touch the body but neither wanted to give up the idea of three weeks with out anything to do with NCIS.

* * *

Three hours later Gibbs and the rest of the team arrived, the kids uncle had come to take them home a couple of hours ago leaving his home number with Tony if they were needed.

"DiNozzo no one else has touched this body I hope" Gibbs barked Tony looked at him as if to say 'I do know what I'm doing you know.'

"Nope no one boss it's a quite beach apart from the kids and a couple of oldies no ones been past" Gibbs glared at the oldies remark but decided to ignore it.

"Ok pictures taken sir" said Tony's replacement; Kate had to laugh the new replacements were not what she or Tony had expected Tony was a senior field agent and well she didn't know what she was at the moment but in their place were two junior agents probie's as Tony had called them. On this case and any for the next three weeks McGee and Ziva would be the senior agents.

She and Abby walked back inside before Gibbs could blow his top. While Tony pulled his and Kate's replacements aside. "First rule about working with Gibbs never call him sir, its either Gibbs or boss" the young agent looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah right what would you know about NCIS?" Tony smirked as he pulled out his phone and dialed 5

" Hey Ab's my favorite Goth could you please bring my girlfriend down here and prove to this probie I am the senior field agent he is filling in for" the young agent saw Abby walked out of the small house 200 meters away.

Abby and Kate made their way over to Tony and the probie's. "What have you been doing to my friend Tony she's all relaxed?" Abby asked as she came up behind them.

"Its none of your concern what I do with my girlfriend Abs" Abby hit him over the head like Gibbs would if he were in trouble at work.

"She's my best friend DiNozzo I have to know, cause if you hurt her I'll make sure you don't ever want to come back to work ever again" Tony instantly covered his man hood.

"k message received loud and clear Abby" he turned around to see Kate laughing at him.

"Think this is funny do you?" Kate bit her lip

"Nope" but he could see she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You so do"

"Not"

"Do"

"NOT"

"You so do Todd"

"I do not"

"You do to"

"Not and stop Anthony other wise your sleeping on the couch" Tony glared at her but didn't say anything he would let her win this round. She looked smug _you may have won the banter Caitlin but I'll win the war_ he thought he pulled her over to him and kissed her passionately when he pulled back she rolled her eyes.

"Dam fine yes I found it funny" she said seethingly Tony smiled his _I got you right where I want you_ smile which made her roll her eyes again. Abby and the junior agents watched this display of PDA, Abby was grinning broadly where as the young agents jaws were on the floor.

"I thought interoffice relationships were band" said the young woman filling in for Kate.

"They are but Kate hasn't worked with us for a few years that and these two wont take no for an answer" said Gibbs coming up behind them. He hit Abby, Kate and Tony on the head.

"Ouch Gibbs that's not very nice, we aren't even at work they are in our spots ment to be doing our jobs, we are just the people who reported the body so if anything you should have hit them not us and Abby's not really a field agent is she the only reason she came back was because Claire had a family emergency besides the lab's back in DC." said Kate hugging Tony, Gibbs gave her a death glare but he knew she was right so he hit the two junior agents.

"Get back to work bag and tag now" he walked off leaving Kate, Abby and Tony to watch the goings on.

* * *

"Do you want to stay for dinner Ab's?" Kate asked her friend later that day when they were in the small kitchen. 

"Only if Tim can stay" Tony indicated to Kate not to let McGee stay but she nodded at Abby and poked her tongue at her boyfriend.

Just then McGee walked in and kissed Abby on the head "ARR my eyes, I've been blinded" Tony yelled dramatically Kate and Abby laughed while McGee spun around to see Tony pretending to claw out his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked the two women continued to laugh; Tony just glared at McGee as he walked past.

"Tony honey stop making a mountain over a mole hill you did nothing at the hospital" Kate laughed at the look on her friends face as she finished the comment.

"Fine but now we can't do what I planed to" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"I did not hear that I don't want to know about you two in the bedroom" said Abby and McGee at the same time.

"Get your mind out of the gutter people, hello stitches and I was talking about DVDs" Kate laughed at the look on her friends faces "gutter, gutter, gutter" Tony continued to say.

"Abs we aren't like you and McGee we decide to take our time" there was a look of shear horror on Tony's face at this comment while McGee had gone scarlet red.

"Sorry but Abs tells me everything" Kate laughed as the two men rushed out of the kitchen.


	17. Movie Night

Movie night

* * *

Kate lay on the sofa her head on Tony's lap, she played with a lock of her hair while watching the movie, not knowing that her boyfriend was taking photo's of her on his phone.

Abby and McGee had been watching the movie till it finished now they were watching Tony annoy Kate, he had a lock of her hair kept bushing it over her face that or he would blow in her ear.

"Tony stop it" she whacked his hand away

"Aw come on Katie you know you love it" he said blowing in her ear again.

" Anthony Michael Dinozzo if you don't stop that I'll hurt you in more ways then just physical" she said getting up.

"Huh?" he looked at her he grabbed her hand and pulled her back,

"You'll be single cause at the moment your pissing me off" she said though gritted teeth before walking out leaving him shocked, Abby ran after her friend. She found her outside crying.

"Kate what's wrong Tony was only playing around you know that" Abby sat down, and pulled Kate into a hug.

"That call I got earlier, when Tony was teasing me about having my phone on, it was my sister. My little brother lost his battle with leukemia he died this morning, I didn't even know he was sick. Ella said dad was ment to call me but I knew he wouldn't he's still too mad at me for not telling them I was still alive, I was a daddy's girl, mum worked as a Secret Service Agent as well so she knew why I couldn't tell but dad- he never liked the idea of me following in mums foot steps this was his way of punishing me he knows how close Kane and I were so he thought it would get me away from NCIS away from you and Tony. I don't even know if he knew I was in a coma" Abby pulled her friend into a hug

"And Tony annoying you just pushed you over the edge" Kate nodded and rested her head on Abby's shoulder

"Well Kate you have to tell him, he had tears in his eyes as you walked out, he knows he pushed you to far" the two women got up and walked inside. Abby walked over to McGee and told him they were going to go now.

"Call me later k" Kate nodded and watched her friends leave.

* * *

She sat down her legs crossed on the sofa Tony sat the same way. Kate grabbed his hand and started to trace patterns instead of looking at him.

"you know that call I got earlier" Tony nodded when she looked up

" well it as from my sister Ella, she told me my baby brother Kane had died, he was really sick he had leukemia, Tony I didn't even know he was sick. My dad was ment to tell me but he never did. Ella called to ask where I was Kane wanted to tell me something, but seeing-

Kate was crying so much now that she had to stop to get her breathing in order. Tony stood up and walked around behind her where he sat down pulling her back so his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"but seeing dad hadn't told me anything I didn't know if he had just called he would have known everything, about me being in a coma about you but he didn't my brother died thinking I didn't care Tony I've always been there for him not matter what now he's dead he died thinking I didn't care about him or what he was going through"

Tears flowed down her face she wasn't able to control it any more she was hurt that her father could do something so cruel. "Shhh, baby girl it'll be alright, and I'm sure he knew if you had known you would have dropped everything to be with him." He tried this and many other things to clam her down but she didn't her breathing was getting raspier and she was wheezing. Kissing her on the head he got up and walked into their room, and got out his Ipod and his Ibox he put them on the table then he spun around like he was on stage

"this songs for my girl Katie Todd….

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry, for one so hurt you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, Katie you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart No matter what Gibbs says_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't he understand the way we feel _

_He just don't trust what he can't explain I know we're different but, deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart Yes, Katie you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to him 'Cause what does he know we need each other, to have, to hold_

_He'll see in time I know _

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on he'll see in time I know we'll show him together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Believe me Katie you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more Oh; you'll be in my heart No matter what Gibbs says you'll be in my heart, always Katie Always"_

By the time he finished the tears had gone and she was grinning. Tony sat next to her and she pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Thank you that's just what I needed" she said their heads rested together for a moment.

"I haven't finished yet. He pulled a small blue box from under the sofa, he knelt down on one knee and opened it.

"Believe me Katie you've been in my heart since the day I meet you, and I want it there always, will you marry me" Kate looked at him shocked

" Tony I….

* * *

MWAHA HA HA !!!!!

LOL I know the dreaded cliff hanger But this way you'll want to keep reading and you review quicker to see what the answer is !!!!


	18. Little Secrets

thanks for all your reviews I'm glad you like it !!! chislarina ya cracked me up evil little cliffie person he he he thats funny!!!!

thought I would wait a day or so after i got your reviews to keep you all hanging on !! he he he

* * *

Last Chapter

By the time he finished the tears had gone and she was grinning. Tony sat next to her and she pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Thank you that's just what I needed" she said their heads rested together for a moment,

"I haven't finished yet".

He pulled a small blue box from under the sofa, he knelt down on one knee and opened it "Believe me Katie you've been in my heart since the day I meet you, and I want it there always, will you marry me" Kate looked at him shocked

" Tony I….

* * *

Little secrets 

"...I'd love to marry you" Kate whispered

"Really?" she laughed

"Don't sound so shocked, what did you expect me to say no?" she asked looking him in the eye

"Kinda I thought you might think it was too soon but I had to ask you, I wanted to, needed to" he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her, at first softly then with more passion, want and lust. Kate laid down pulling Tony with her their kisses getting deeper and deeper.

* * *

They didn't hear Abby and McGee come back in. McGee had forgotten his house keys, badge and gun and had left them in the kitchen of the small cottage they had gotten an hour away before he realized. The two of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of their friends on the Sofa. 

"Not doing anything are they?" McGee asked sarcastically. Abby silenced him with one look he quietly walked in to the kitchen got his and walked back out to where he saw his girlfriend trying not to scream, she had her hands over her mouth, when she saw him she pointed to Kate's left hand.

She was biting her lip so hard she could taste blood McGee pushed her out the door before she could do anything to the couple on the sofa. Once out side Abby let out a long breath she tried not to scream so she wouldn't alert her friends. "Abby you bleeding" McGee said he went to wipe the blood away but she squatted his hand.

"Don't I know its there but did you see it, please tell me you did" McGee nodded and Abby let out a some what quiet squeal

"Did you have any idea he was planning this did you, cause if you did McGee and you didn't tell me I'll kill you." She said hopping into the car.

"Tony had talked about it, but I didn't know he was going to do it this soon, but we can't tell Gibbs or anyone ok, that means when Kate does tell you, you have to act surprise or they'll kill us" Abby nodded

"Oh I'm so happy for them McGee just think in a matter of years or months whatever there could be little Kate and Tony's running around." McGee rolled his eyes

"Great"

* * *

Kate and Tony finally came up for air breathing heavily, with grins on their faces. Tony sat up to let Kate herself get up. 

"It's beautiful Tony" she said leaning into him while playing with her ring. It was a single 8 carrot diamond in the shape of a heart set in a silver band. It was neat and simple just the way she liked her jewelry.

"I didn't want to get you anything to flashing that would clash with this" he held out a necklace box which she opened to find a heart locket, "open the locket" he whispered in her ear, which she did in it was a photo of her brother and sister on one side, and a picture of the two of them was on the other.

"I remembered how much you would talk about them when I was in hospital. I found the photo at your house, so I got a copy for this and the picture of us was one McGee took when you fell off the roof and were unconscious at the old ladies house I didn't know he took it till I showed him the locket." She smiled looking at the photo. McGee had taken it just as Tony had kissed her. "You know that I wasn't really unconscious, I was pretending" she admitted as he was putting the necklace on her he looked at her shock

"your evil" she shrugged as they lent back Tony on the arm of the chair and Kate leaning on him

"I don't know what I am going to do with you Caitlin you're full of mysteries" he sighed

"I know but what you gonna do about it?"

"Nuthing"

" Thought as much, Oh Gibbs isn't going to be too happy but the hell with him he's a grouch anyways"

"I have a feeling Abby already knows" Tony stated

" She does I saw her not that I'm not up for a little mind games with her when we get back"

"I think you've been around me to long miss Todd"

" I think so too" Kate laughed at the look on Tony face

" Gee thanks"

" your welcome" she interlaced their hands and kissed his

"but I wouldn't have it any other way"


	19. Peter Pan Complex

* * *

Peter Pan complex

Kate and Tony had been at the little sea side town for two weeks now they wanted to spend the last week out and about, that and they knew if they stayed inside they would get up to things they shouldn't be doing. They were walking through town, when someone tapped Kate on the shoulder.

"Well I do believe Miss Caitlin Todd has decided to come back and join us here again" Kate turned around to see a man she couldn't put a name to.

"It's me Calum, your cousin Calum Jenkins we used to hang out together when you would come and visit uncle Herb your granddad. You used to call me pudgy" Kate's confusion turned to surprise.

"Calum wow you've changed lost the pudginess now what are we gonna call you" Calum shrugged

"Well my kids calls me dad" Kate laughed

"Kids suits you pudgy, I'm sorry but the names gonna stick to you like glue" he shrugged again and hugged her she hugged him back

"So do you live your dream of being in the secret service" Tony sniggered, and Calum frowned at him

"Katie he doesn't seem very nice" Calum whispered to her

"People still call you Katie right?" Kate nodded

"Tony mainly cause he's the only who gets away with it, and no I'm not with Secret Service any more I'm with NCIS that's where I meet this guy, my very loving and slightly obnoxious fiancée Tony" she pulled his arms around her to show him mainly that she wasn't going any where. She could tell he had tensed up when she hugged Calum.

"What's NCIS?" Tony sniggered again but shut up when Kate elbowed him

"Ouch Katie that hurt" Kate battered puppy dog eyes at him and laughed

"Aww baby get over….Calum NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service" he nodded

"Well your welcome to come and see the others I'm sure they would love to know what's going with their little cousin. I'll talk to you later Katie." Kate agreed and got the time and place before he walked off but not before shooting death glares at Tony.

"What's his problem?" Tony asked as they walked the other way.

"Calum is one my granddads nephews so he like my second or third cousin. And he's always been over protective of me, one of his now friends, and I went out for two summer's he could have killed him when he found out he was 12-13 at the time I was 10-11" Kate laughed at the look on Tony's face

"I wasn't always a good girl Tony you should know that by now though"

* * *

Two hours later Kate found her self and Tony standing out side a café while Calum went to get his sister brother and friends ready for their surprise. Kate and Tony had sat down at one of the tables out side. Kate's chair was pulled up as close as it could get to Tony's they had their arms wrapped around each other and their heads were together, any one would have thought that they were making out the way Kate's hair fell making a curtain that covered their faces but they weren't they were pulling faces at each other. 

When Calum came out with his friends and family in tow Kate knew the perfect way to scare them and to tell them straight off that she wasn't the little Katie they knew any more. She got up and sat on Tony's lap then pulled him into the most earth shattering kiss she'd ever given him. His arms held onto her more tightly then before and he brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. When her friends and cousins saw who it was they almost all fell down. As Kate pulled away Tony tried to pull her back in, she placed a finger on his lips, "no more mister" she said, Tony frowned

"Since when do you call me mister?" he asked he kept his arms around her as she laced her fingers together at the back of his neck.

"Since when to you all me Caitlin" she replied he laughed

"Ok you got me Katie, I won't call you Caitlin" Calum cleared his throat.

"I think they get the picture now Kate, your not the 11 year old that they used to know"

* * *

The people around her sat down still to shocked at what they had seen their little Katie do. She saw this and sat back on her chair and watched them. She found it amusing that none of them would look her in the eye. "Why are you all embarrassed you've all watched each other kiss people before" she said Calum laughed she had them there.

"Yeah but it's different when you see someone you last saw when she was 11 kiss someone we don't know, like that." Said Justin her second cousin who was a year older then she was.

"You still have that Peter Pan complex with me don't you Justin but now instead if being 5 in your mind I'm now 11 good to know I've aged a bit in your never land…and for your information this is Tony he works with me at NCIS"

"Wow was that Katie sticking up for her self at last someone call the newspaper" Kate rolled her eyes she saw Tony trying so hard not to laugh, the Kate her old friends and family knew was really quiet the different to the one her NCIS family knew. She also saw Calum glaring at Tony as if to say _'who told you, you could come'. _

"Hey I can stick up for myself I do it all the time at work" she said defensively. Her friends just nodded she rolled her eyes and got onto a different topic, but they weren't going to let it go that easily.

"Katie, who is this guy who looks like he's about to burst from laughter, all you've told us is that his name is Toadie and he works for you." Said Nicola Kate had to laugh at the look on Tony's face when they said this.

"It's not Toadie is Tony and he doesn't work for me, but with me we're partners at NCIS, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in DC" all of them looked shocked all but Calum who was still glaring at Tony. Kate had put up with it as long as she was going to.

"Calum stop glaring at him. He's done nothing to you and yet you're treating him like he should be on death row. Yeah ok so he's trying not to laugh, but he that's only because he knows me now not the eleven year old you all knew" she yelled all of her friend jumped they hadn't ever seen this side of her but Tony had he was used to it.

"Wow Caitlin that's new, umm yeah got quiet a temper there" said Kate's then best friend Vanessa the Kate they knew couldn't hurt a fly she'd obviously changed a lot more then any of them had expected.

"That's nothing really, that's just normal, I've received worse and I've watched way worse. You have yet to see the wrath of Katie" said Tony slipping his hand into hers.

"So how long have you known Kate?" she asked Tony smiled

"Since I meet her on well… a job just over ten years ago. Fell for her then and there although then I never had the guts to tell her" Nessa and the rest of Kate's friends nodded and saw their friend blush.

"So you know Kate pretty well, what's her favorite movie, band, and who's her best friend?" Calum asked daring Tony to answer Kate was about to get up him again but Tony beat her.

"Kate's favorite Movie is Little Black Book, she doesn't have a favorite band but her favorite singer is John Mayer, and her best friend is Abby Sciuto the part time forensic scientist at NCIS" said Tony there was that smirk on his face that she knew and loved so well.

"Really you don't know Kate that well because they aren't her favorites" said Calum who continued to glare at Tony.

"Uh Calum not that I'm taking sides but how would you know you haven't seen her since she was eleven either, and Tony here's spent the last ten year or so years with her, I think Tony here would know her better." said Justin Kate smiled at him 'thanks' she mouthed 'your welcome' they had always been close when they were younger it was Justin who would stand up for her.

"I just don't trust him Katie; none of us know him and what you went through with Mark and with Kane and everything that's happened recently-

"Stop there Calum you have no idea what I've been through in the last ten years and you don't know what Tony has done for me, where were you when I was in a coma last year? Tony sat beside my bed the whole time he was ment to be at work but he wouldn't leave my side not even with my best friend there. Tony's been there for me when other people haven't been so don't go judging him ok"

"I'm just making sure you don't get hurt again, I don't want a repeat of the Mark incident I'm just making sure your safe" she knew where he was coming from being the protective older cousin now that she was the youngest, well apart from her nieces and nephew and third cousins but he hadn't seen her in years. She looked over at Tony and knew that look that was plastered on his face, he'd been hurt,

"Um Katie I'm just gonna leave you here its clear they just wanna spend time with you, I gotta call the hospital any way to see when I can get these stitches out, don't look at me like that ok I'll see you later" Tony got up kissed her on the head and walked away Kate watched him.

"You had to say it didn't you Calum, you couldn't help yourself could you. I've changed in ways you'll never know, yeah I was hurt with Mark but I know Tony would never hurt me like you just did, he's been there for me so many times when I needed some one it was him I turned to. You never visited the grave they thought I was buried in when everyone thought I was dead, Tony did every day. He's my night in shining whatever and if you can't acknowledge that I am going to spend the rest of my life with him, then I guess this is the last time you'll see me." She got up and left all of them alone there to think about what she said.

* * *

She got to the house and found Tony sitting on the swing his chin resting on his knees he was looking out over the bay his eyes looked glassy like he was fighting back tears.

"He's right you know I'll probably end up hurting you I should just go" he got up and kissed her on the head she was staring at him in shock

"Tony, he's wrong I know you'd never hurt me you could never hurt me as much as Mark did" she had tears in her eyes as he shrugged and headed inside.

"Don't do this Anthony please don't do this, Calum was being an ass" Tony looked at her, her eyes were now all red and puffy and tears ran down her face that and the fact that she never called him by his first name ever. "but what he said it-

"Don't you dare say it Tony, don't you dare say that you are nothing like Mark…do you want to know now how Mark hurt me. He raped Tony he was drunk we had just gotten married and he wanted to do it, but I didn't want do to _it_ in the car I wanted to wait till he was sober and we were in the hotel room but he wouldn't wait. After that he drove home and we were in an accident he died, and I was in a coma for two years. Calum he was so mad that he never trusted any guy I've gone out with since even if he has meet them"

What she had said shocked him how could someone hurt her like that, she was to loving beautiful and caring. It made him mad to think about it to think some one had done that to his Kate to his girl.

"Kate I…I didn't know" he walked over and hugged her she was still sobbing.

"I didn't mean to make you cry I was hurt and confused I shouldn't have thought it but what he said hurt" he said she looked up at him

"I know, and now you know why Calum doesn't trust guys around me" Tears still streamed down her face.

"Katie I'd never do that to you, your too sweet and beautiful to do that to, and you mean to much to me, that and the fact Abby and Gibbs would kill me" Kate laughed

"Come on baby lets get something to wipe those tears away and find that beautiful smile of yours that I fell in love with"

* * *

Ok I know its not my best work but hey i wanted to get a point across that her family still shee her as the little girl that visited her grand father. and i wanted to end it on a sweet note any ways tell me what you think did it suck or is it just me ? 


	20. Proving Calum Wrong

Proving Calum wrong

Kate had set out to make sure Calum knew what he had done was wrong she also wanted him to know what he had done had hurt a lot. So she set up a day where he could see just how much Tony loved her a picnic in the park with his wife the picnic was Tony's idea.

* * *

Kate sat on a rug watching Calum and Tony kick a football around, well Tony kick the ball and Calum fumble it. "Calum's never been good at sports, when we were younger we used to call him pudgy cause he was kinda of well pudgy" said Kate

Emma laughed, "Its so good to hear these stories your cousins had a gag order put on them when we got married, he said he'd get you to kill them if they told me, now I can find out all these stories from the one cousin with out a gag order" Kate laughed

"I can't believe he actually used the gag order, next time remind Stacey of the loop whole and you'll get every story with out a problem, we made up the gag order when I was nine but there's always been a loop whole and one Stacey has yet to get him back for" The two women laughed as both men came running over racing each other Tony of course won.

* * *

"What did you expect Pudgy he works for NCIS he had to be able run fast" Kate laughed Tony sat down behind her she leaned back into him, but Calum was still bent over still trying to catch his breath.

"Pudgy sticks like glue" Kate teased Tony poked and she jumped she looked back at him and glared before turning around again.

"He would have beaten Probie or Ducky mainly Ducky" said Tony blowing into her ear to make her jump. again.

"This is true very true" Kate looked up at Tony and poked her tongue at him, not to be out done he ran his finger down her spine something he knew drove her crazy when ever he did it.

"Tony don't do that" she jumped for the third time in ten minutes.

"Do what?" he feigned innocence

"You know what Anthony DiNozzo"

"Don't know what your talking about"

'Do to'

'Do not'

'Do'

'Not'

'Do'

'Not'

"You do"

"What this" he did it again she shook her head and elbowed him in the ribs making him cough she knew she winded him and laughed.

"Next time I'll go lower or I'll put you in a room with Ab's and McGee while their making out." A stricken look came across Tony's face

"I'll be good" Calum laughed

"She has you wrapped around her little finger" Kate glared at him, but Tony laughed.

"I know…but I wouldn't have it any other way" Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Lucky save"

* * *

Calum watched as the young couple feed each other the strawberry's he and Emma had bought. _Ok so maybe this guy is so bad_ he thought as he watched Tony kiss his cousin on the tip of her nose then eat the rest of the strawberry he was feeding her. She slapped him on the face,

"You did not just do that" Kate just smirked as he glared

"No more strawberries for you" she made puppy dog eyes at him

"Pwezze" he groaned

"How do you do that?" he looked down at her

"As Calum said I have you wrapped around my little finger... and you love" Kate sat up and kissed him. After a minute or two Calum cleared his throat Kate blushed and looked at her cousin. He smiled and nodded she knew then that Calum and accepted Tony.

* * *

Ok I know another corny chapter but what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic !! 


	21. Back To NCIS

Thank you for all your reviews only 4 chapters left now but dont worry theres still the Long way to Happiness and I am currently writing the sequal to it Shattered FairyTales. sorry no sequal to this one I find it to hard to write sequals to really long stories I might in future write one shot sequals but thats about it.

* * *

Back to NCIS

Kate walked up behind Tony "hey gorgeous" she kissed him on the neck before he could protest.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm all good, I can go back with you" she said he spun around with a grin on his face.

"really, baby that's great" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly.

"You know Gibbs is going to be really mad at us" he looked at her questioningly

"I plan to keep this ring right where it is and I don't care what Gibbs does." Tony raised an eyebrow

"ok so I'll put it on my locket once Abby's seen it but I'm keeping the chain so what if he can see it he'll live" she sighed, knowing full well Gibbs would kill her for wearing the ring but she was happy, and she wanted the whole world to know it.

* * *

They pulled up in the parking lot and hopped out.

"Say goodbye to freedom Katie bear causes Gibbs will have us running around like mad" she laughed as walked around the other side of the car to where Tony was standing.

"As long as I have you I'm free" she said kissing him.

He locked the car up and grabbed her right hand,

"you know what I just realized" he said as they walked into the building and waited for the elevator, "what?" she looked at him worriedly

"Oh its nothing bad well…ok so you might kill Abby but I have a feeling she already knows about this here ring." Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know she knows she and McGee came back that night I knew she was there I just pretended not to notice" the elevator dinged and the doors opened,

"Really I wasn't paying attention. Well to anyone but you" He pulled her into a kiss when the doors closed they had three floors to stop at before their own so they used the time wisely. When they reached their floor they hardly noticed till the director cleared her throat, Kate looked up and bit her lip.

"Sorry Director" she walked out pulling Tony behind her.

"Kate, Tony to what do we ow this visit" asked Gibbs from his desk

"Uh we come back to work today boss"

"Not with Kate wearing that ring your not" Kate rolled her eyes

"Fine" sighing as she took of the ring and unclasped her locket and slid the ring on to the chain "Tony could you do this up for me?" she asked he nodded and fixed the locket's clap.

"That better Gibbs?" he looked up and nodded

"So what are we doing today Gibbs" asked Tony as he sat down at his desk.

"Nothin'"

"McGee and I have paper work to do why don't you both go see Abby she's been coming up ever five minutes since sunrise." Kate looked at Tony and shrugged

"You sure boss?" all Gibbs had to do was look at them

"Ok going" said Kate. She this time dragged Tony to the elevator.

Once inside he pulled her into a hug. "just think when it's my team" Kate shot him a glare.

"Ok our team you can wear your ring and your wedding ring and no one will be able to tell you to take them off."

"And when do you suppose Gibbs will give this up?" Kate asked looking up at Tony neither had realized they were at Abby's lab.

"I think I can make that happen" he kissed her lightly

"Make what happen? get out of there and in here you two love birds" yelled Abby.

They laughed and walked out hand in hand, "Kate do you have something to tell me?" Abby asked as they walked into where she was working.

"How did you know?" they both asked pretending not know.

"Uh Gibbs don't asked me how he knew, he knows things before we even do them it's like he can see into the future, although he's still in the dark about that new friend of mine" she winked suddenly her phone rang,

"Hey Gibbs, what already that's not fair oh very funny yeah, yeah their on their way" Kate shrugged as she and Tony turned around and walked back to the elevator.

"Hi ho hi ho it's back to work we go" Tony sang as the doors closed, Abby laughed and rolled here eyes "now where was I, oh yes."


	22. Tears

1TEARS

Kate sat in the passenger seat of the car she was staring out the window at well nothing she was watching the world fly by. They were on their way back from the case that they had gotten earlier that week, another mystery they had solved. It was just another trip back to NCIS headquarters, but this time it was different.

There was no more McGee, Gibbs had found out about him and Abby one of the other Probie's had said something, not being one for giving up his rule he had bent it for one couple because he didn't need or want to find new senior field agents. But he could replace McGee and he did, McGee was moved to another part of NCIS this didn't make Abby happy at all she had stopped talking to Gibbs altogether, she would only give Kate or Tony the information she had found and if they weren't available she would give it to Ziva, she flat out refused to talk to Gibbs.

Every one had tried to talk her round even McGee but she said no every time. In McGee's place was a new agent one new and very annoying agent. All he seemed to do was talk about the academy and how he was the top of everything there. He quoted rule after rule when he saw Kate or Tony do something Gibbs had always overlooked, he was like a walking rule book. Every one hated him even Ducky couldn't stand him. Kate played with her ring which was hanging off her locket.

"Your not ment to have jewelry on at work it's against Agent Gibbs rules" Kate rolled her eyes and looked over at Tony who just shook his head she turned around and glared at the Probie.

"yeah but I have a habit of breaking the rules and as you can see Gibbs lets me, cause you see Ziva, Tony and I are irreplaceable, you on the other hand are expendable so don't push me cause your already on my nerves, buddy and you don't want to do that cause unlike you I haven't had any food yet, seeing some stuck up rude egotistical anally retentive. Probie who cares only about his needle thin lower region which he still has trouble finding even with a magnifying glass took my lunch, so sorry I can't be my chirpy happy self today."

She turned around and played with her ring to calm her down Tony laughed "probie you just got told, by one of the three women your not ment piss off, cause once you do your gonna regret you ever stepped out of line, they can be worse then Gibbs when pushed."

He looked at Agent Turner in the review mirror, "right sure, they're more then likely PMS" Tony chuckled he looked over at Kate.

"You're coming very close to having a sex change Turner shut up now before I chop of what you do have for a penis" Tony sniggered glad it wasn't him in the line of fire.

"You're so glad Ziva went with Gibbs right now, other wise we'd be planning your funeral by now"

"This is why I like McGee he'd know not to steal my lunch and he not a insufferable know it all"

* * *

They arrived back at headquarters and Agent Turner raced into the building to get away from Kate who had been sending him death threats through the rearview mirror.

"Katie that's the third probie you've scared off in the last three days. Sweetheart you gotta like one eventually" Tony said Coming round and wrapping his arms around her.

"They're all egotistical, jerks and their so annoying their like a walking rule book" Tony rolled his eyes and took her hand as they walked into the building.

As they arrived at their level everyone was running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Kate looked at Tony who shrugged suddenly Director Shepard appeared in front of them.

"Gibbs and Ziva's cars been run off the road I need you two to go and see what happened" she said Kate nodded and headed back towards the elevator with Tony. Agent Cole Turner stood up to go with them but Shepard stopped him.

"Senior field agents only Turner, and they are the best there is" Tony poked his tongue at Turner when the director wasn't looking.

* * *

The car ride to where Gibbs's car was a deathly silent which for Kate and Tony was unusual, they both knew that Gibbs and Ziva would be ok they were fighters both of them but what they didn't like was someone going after NCIS again.

They arrived with in minutes, to find the car hanging over a cliff face, Ziva was sitting on the side of the road there was a cut above her right eye, and a few bruises.

"Tony where's Gibbs?" Kate asked they hopped out and walked over to the taped off area.

"sorry no ones aloud past" said the FBI agent.

"NCIS" said Tony showing his badge, the guy nodded and let them through.

They rushed over to Ziva "where's Gibbs?" Ziva shrugged, coming up the hill was the paramedics with a body bag.

" I know that's not Gibbs the guy in front of us, he put on the brakes so fast no one not even Gibbs had time to react. He went skidding off the road and the car behind us slammed into us we went flying as well Gibbs and I got out before it went over, that guy wasn't so lucky, Gibbs brought me up here, called 911 and then left I don't know where he went" Tony nodded,

Gibbs's car was brought to a safe level before the rest of the NCIS team arrived. Tony and Kate looked into the car, the first thing they both noticed was the blood on the drivers side window, Kate gasped.

"Tony what if he's really hurt?" she asked looking away she couldn't look at it knowing that it was Gibbs's blood that she was looking at.

"We think that the driver of this car was lucky to get out alive, a few more inches and we would be getting three dead bodies to you not one"

A tear ran down Kate's face as she heard what could have happened.

"What do you mean to us?" Tony asked.

"He's a naval officer, didn't you know that?" they both shook their heads and got into what they were ment to do; there was time later to worry about Gibbs the rest of the team had arrived by then.

"Ok so Turner, you taken pictures before proper pictures," Turner nodded and got to work.

"McGee good to have you back, could you do the sketches, I know he's been moved but we couldn't really get him were he was."

"Where was he then Anthony?" asked Ducky coming up behind McGee.

"Uh in a tree it took them an hour to get him out" said Kate.

Ducky nodded, he looked over the dead body."Interesting it seems that this naval officer was dead several hours before the crash. I'll be able to get more once I'm back in autopsy" Tony nodded once everything they could do, had been done they all headed back to NCIS.

* * *

"Ok so lets get this straight Ducky confirmed that officer Hall was dead several hours before he was found in the tree and Abby's identified that he was in the car that's at the bottom of the cliff. But why was he there?" Kate said

"Take a look at this, it's an image I downloaded our dead officer was driving at the time of the crash" said Turner

"Huh? that makes no sense if he was driving how could he have been dead for several hours. 8 acording to Ducky's report" Kate looked confused

"what I don't get is if Gibbs was alright, why would he walk off thats not like him" Thay all looked up as Ziva walked out. of the elevator. She had her arm in a sling and stiches above her right eye.

"Ziva are you feeling up to working?"

"get a stupid question" Cole looked over at her with a weird look _she's a strange one that one _he thought.

"ask a stupid question" ziva looked at Kate questioningly

"what you said, the proper term is ask a stupid question get a stupid answer" Ziva nodded and sat at her desk looking at the files that the rest of the team had already gone over.

She looked up Kate and Tony had taken charge of this case with out being asked and they weren't fighting to take charge or have more power then each other they were sharing the work equally. Gibbs had been a father figgure to both of them, McGee, Abby and herself at some point in the past, helpping them through the hardest parts of their lives but reigning them with a firm hand when need be. It was time for them now to pay him back by finding out what happened and why he did what he did.


	23. Our Happy Day

Our happy day

Kate looked in the mirror the white silk slip dress she wore looked stunning,

"Kate wow, that's amazing" Kate turned around to find Claire,

" Hey what are you doing here I thought you couldn't fly, with this one due soon" Kate rested her hand on Claire's stomach.

"Who says I flew?" Kate laughed

"Thank you so much for being here today" There was a knock at the door and Ella along with her daughters Gemma and Kate walked in,

"wow Katie, you look stunning" a tear escaped from Ella's eye,

"Ell what are you crying about?" Kate asked her older sister.

"What am I crying about?…oh I don't know, my baby sister's getting married to a guy I just meet mind you, but he's really sweet Kate really sweet. And I know that Kane's looking down on you smiling and nodding his approval, he's here all around you as is Dad I'm just really sorry you two didn't mend your differences before he died." Kate looked up at the ceiling.

"ok Ella don't make me cry, Tony's already seen me like that a thousand times and my eyes go all puffy, and I don't want puffy eyes on my wedding day"

"WOW Kate T's gonna faint when he sees you" said Taylor walking in.

" thanks Tay" Ella and the girls looked at the teenager in the brides maid dress with questioning looks.

"oh sorry Ella, Gemma, Kate this is Taylor Tony's cousin, Taylor this is my sister and they're my nieces and you already know Claire" the six women stood around talking till Calum came in

" Ok time to knock his socks off cuz, this is one thing he can't beat me at" Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The bridal march started and people stood up, Kate and Gemma walked down the isle with two of Tony's nephews next came Taylor with her cousin Henry the Maid of honor was Ella, Finally came Kate with Calum.

"Kane would be bawling his eyes out right about know you know" Calum whispered

"don't you start I already got up Ella for that" as they past Abby and Nessa Kate couldn't help but laugh,

" they get along so well its scary" Kate laughed. She looked up at Tony who was trying so hard to keep is jaw from dropping she couldn't help but poke her tongue at him, he laughed and grinned.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people, now before I begin is there any one here who objects to this union?" the priest asked Abby got up punching her fists into her hands when no one got up she smiled and gave them thumbs up.

"STOP" every one turned around to see a lady in a white flowing gown.

"He's ment to marry me" Tony looked over at Kate and rolled his eyes, she sighed they both knew who it was.

"Isabella?" Taylor asked Tony nodded Taylor waved to Ab's and Nessa who got up and pulled Isabelle back towards the door before locking it so she couldn't get in.

"go on" said Abby, The priest shrugged and continued.

"Do you Anthony Michael Dinozzo take Caitlin Marie Todd to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in heath till death do you part" Tony smiled

"You better believe it" Kate along with everyone else laughed

"And do you Caitlin Marie Todd take Anthony Michael Dinozzo to be your Lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in heath till death do you part" Kate smiled

"I do"

"Anthony and Caitlin have written their own vowels" Tony tried so hard to not roll his eyes he knew that he'd have to use his full name for the ceremony didn't mean he had to like it.

"Katie you know you're the only for me, you've been there for me in the good times and the bad time even when I didn't want you there you stayed, you're my rock the one thing I can't live with out, I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you" The priest nodded at Kate.

" Tony when I first meet you I thought you were every other guy I knew, and at first you were I never thought I find love but then I found out that it was all a cover, for the real and wonderful you. You're my best friend, my partner and my lover I couldn't ask for more Tony I was born to love you and I always will"

"The rings please" Erion handed the two matching wedding bands over to Kate and Tony.

"Anthony repeats after me with this ring I thee wed" taking Kate's hand in his and blinking back tears he couldn't believe his dreams were coming true " with this ring I thee wed" the Priest then turned to Kate

"Caitlin repeat after me with this ring I thee wed" unlike Tony Kate couldn't keep her tears back she took his hand like he had taken her "with this ring I thee wed" she slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kissed the bride" Tony grinned as he pulled Kate into a kiss with everyone they knew clapping behind them.

* * *

Ok I'll give a shout out to the person who can tell me what line I took from a show what show it was and what ep it was !!! 


	24. Our First

Ok I'm being nice and doing Uploads on all my stories soo be nice and review ok it's really short but thats what you get when I don't get more then two reviews !!!_

* * *

_

_ Two years later _

Our first

Abby walked into the hospital room, Kate was asleep she looked exhorted. Sitting next to her was Tony nursing a little bundle of joy.

"hey, Tim wouldn't tell me" she whispered

"little girl" Abby's face melted

"Could I hold her?" Tony nodded, Abby put the flowers and toy hippo down at the foot of Kate's bed.

"she's beautiful Tony, Kate's nose" Tony laughed

"That the first thing I thought"

"How's Kate?" Abby handed Tony back his daughter and he put her in the crib next to Kate.

"Tired she's been asleep since this morning poor thing was up all night" he brushed hair out if his wife's face and kissed her on the head. "Have you named her yet?" Tony shook his head

"No I'm waiting for Katie to wake up, could you sit here for a minute I need to go to the toilet" Abby nodded and sat down.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to see Abby sitting next to her.

"Hey Ab's" she whispered Abby turned to see her friend.

"hey sleepy head, Tony went to the toilet he'll be back soon, she's beautiful Kate, she looks like you too." Kate rolled her eyes

"You sound just McGee" Abbey scoffed

"What he came and didn't tell me I'm gonna kill him." Kate laughed

"He came on his lunch break he came in said hi and left, you've been here longer then he was already" Abby settled back down.

When Tony walked him "hey baby your awake how you are feeling?" he sat next to her and kissed her on the head.

" Fine" they sat there talking till a nurse walked in.

"ok mum lets see if we can have a feed" Abbey jumped up

"I think that's my queue to leave I'll catch you later ok" Kate and Tony nodded as their friend walked out the door.


	25. Gibbs's sort of return

The last chapter of this story. Thank you all who reviewed you all get cyber cookies. This has been one of my fave stories Thank you all for reading it. This story has had 10100 hits 8 faves 19 alerts and 50 reviews up to chapter 24 once again thank you all again I hope you read my other stories.

* * *

Gibbs's sort of returns

Ten years past since that fateful day when Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs disappeared, things had changed at NCIS. Jenny Shepard had left DC to work abroad, leaving her job as director.

Kate had been promoted to director as Tony wanted to stay where he was leading the NCIS team. Ducky had retired three years ago. The new M.E. was Claire who had studied for five years under someone before taking the job at NCIS.

The first thing Tony had done when it became his team was to bring back McGee, who was now the longest serving senior field agent under Tony.

The elevator dinged and Abby walked out.

"Tony where's Kate?" she asked Tony looked up.

"uh she's taking the day off she's got to take Jade to camp. The triplets to day care then she has a doctors appointment so I'm filling in for her for the day, and no it's nothing to worry about it's just a check up for the baby. Anything I can help you with Ab's" he asked

Abby nodded and called him over.

"I found Gibbs" she whispered.

"What how? Ab's we looked for three years and there was no trace of him anywhere"

"Der Tony don't you think I know this but I found him, I was dropping Sarah off at daycare seeing Sean had to leave early for his first day of junior basket ball practice. That and I know Gibbs when I see him, it was him Tony. What are we going to do?" she asked as the elevator doors opened and Kate walked out with Kane.

"hey daddy" said the 4 year old Tony bent down and picked up his son.

"Katie what are you and Kane doing here?" he asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They wont take him while he still has spots, although they took him before they came out and my doctor Marie called she over book, I said I could go into tomorrow, don't look at me like that she's swamped, and the two other ladies are 8 months I'm only four" she said.

Abby walked away Tony rolled his eyes "ok well I guess we'll have to find a way" he put his son down and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Kane buddy go and tease Uncle Tim while I talk to mummy ok" Kane nodded and ran over to McGee.

"you never going to believe this but Abbey saw Gibbs" Kate's jaw dropped

"what ok… come with me McGee can you watch him for a while" McGee nodded as the Dinozzo's walked past and up into Kate's office instead of sitting on either side of her desk they sat down on the sofa, Tony pulling her into a hug.

"Ok so tell me everything you know" she said linking their hands together.

"Well Abby said she had just dropped off Sarah at daycare cause Sean had to leave early so he couldn't take her. She said she was really sure it was Gibbs, and before you say that line I already said it and I got der Tony don't you think I know that" Kate laughed he knew her so well, half the time she only had to look at him and he knew what she was going to say.

"Ok well, get out there and look for him and I'll try and find something for our son to do. I'll set him up in here I have a few things I need to do in MTAC" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"no I can't tell you classified" she said before her asked. She too could also read him like a book.

"Aw come on Katie you tell me everything" he battered his eyes at her which she laughed at.

"I would if I could you know that but I can't your one clearance off honey and I can't give you that, my boss gives them out and he'll say no" Tony pouted.

"nice try now go find Gibbs" she pushed him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kane go up to mummy's office daddy and uncle Tim have to go out, ok" Kane nodded and hopped off McGee's desk.

"bye Uncle Tim. Aunt Abby can I come down later please" Abby nodded and walked with him up to Kate's office.

"Mummy can I go with Aunt Abby please?" Kane asked

"yeah mummy can Kane come down and play with Aunt Abby?" Abby asked cheekily rolling her eyes Kate nodded

"if you don't have any work at the moment. If you do he's staying here"

"All work done come on Kane lets go have some fun and leave mummy here to work" Abby picked him up and placed him on a chair to give him a piggy back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way to the elevator when it opened Gibbs was standing there.

"Aunt Abby who's that?" Kane asked he and his sisters knew everyone who worked at NCIS but he didn't know that person.

"Uh… let's go tell mummy she has a visitor" Abby turned around and headed up to MTAC. Gibbs walked behind them _who let kids into NCIS headquarters what had Jenny done. _He thought Abby turned around at the door to MTAC.

"your gonna have to wait here you don't have clearance to go in MTAC now" Gibbs gave her a look one she used to crave for. "I can't go in but the kid can" Abby nodded and walked in with Kane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby found Kate standing in front of a screen talking to the naval command chief who they had helped recently.

"Hate to interrupt but one ex special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is standing outside that door."

Kate jumped "what? I'll have to call you back, I have to deal with this until then" Kate nodded and the screen went blank. She took Kane off of Abby's back placing him on the floor and told one of the MTAC workers to let Gibbs in.

" Jenny what the hell is going on, since when are kids aloud in NCIS" he looked up to find not Jenny but a pregnant Kate

"what are you doing here Agent Todd where's Director Shepard?" he asked gruffly Abby laughed and lead Kane out of MTAC. Kate sat down in the director's chair.

"Jenny is some where in Scotland, and it's not Agent Todd Jethro its Director Dinozzo, the only reason your in here is because I let you in. other wise you wouldn't have access." Kate looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"You're the director?" Gibbs asked

"yes, you've been gone ten years things change Gibbs as you very well know. Kane is only here for the day, because the daycare center won't take him because he's getting over the chicken pox." Kate got up and walked past Gibbs, he followed her out the door and down the stairs.

"I have to call Tony because he and the rest of his I repeat his team are out looking for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a lot to shock Jethro Gibbs but this did, last time he saw Kate she would have never called him Jethro, she would never have thought about calling him anything but Gibbs or boss.

He looked at the desks and he walked to his old one, unlike when he was there, now there were photos. Photos of Tony and Kate, one of what must have been their wedding day, the one next to it had four kids in it. They must have been their kid's three girls, and one little boy the little boy he meet before.

The children couldn't be more then eight and any younger the four.

"Things change Gibbs" said Kate coming up behind him.

"These are your kids?" he asked Kate nodded

"Jade's eight and Kelly, Gabby and Kane are four." Said Kate

"and this little one comes in five months" she placed her hand on her stomach. The elevator dinged and Tony and his team walked out.

"Katie, where is this stranger?" asked Tony walking up behind her.

"right here Tony" Kate replied she pulled his arms and her Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Things changed around here Gibbs" said Ziva walking to her desk.

"obviously" he huffed

"ok so I'm to going to take my desk back now Dinozzo move it" but Tony didn't move.

"your not under Jenny's reign now Gibbs. Tony worked hard to get where he is now, besides you don't have enough clearance to pick up where you left off, if you want to rejoin our NCIS team your going to have to start at the bottom and work your way up just like every one else" said Kate

Gibbs growled "I worked hard to get where I am to now, stop this joke and bring out director Shepard."

The newer agents who had only heard of Gibbs and Jenny, slowly backed away they knew better then to piss off Kate when she was pregnant even Kane knew better then to annoy her, but Gibbs had never had the pleasure of meeting the raging hormones of Director Caitlin DiNozzo until now.

Tony signaled for his team to back up, he being the only one that stayed near, knowing if she got to upset it would be bad for the baby.

"If you want to find Jenny go to Scotland Gibbs or you can meet up with her when she heads to New Zealand next month, as for her being the director she gave up that job seven years ago. From then on its been me, like it or lump it Jethro because if you want back in, after walking out ten years ago with out so much as a word to any body your going to have to prove to all of us who where here then that you wont do it again." Kate said never once taking her eyes off Gibbs,

"Katie don't go getting worked up ok stay calm for the baby, if he wants to walk out again let him, we've all made it without him thus far, we don't need him now" Kate nodded

"You have two choices work you way up or leave elevators over there" she pointed to where Abby and Kane were standing. Gibbs nodded and walked towards the elevator, he turned and nodded again.

"I've done my job, I created the best team there is" with that the doors closed and he was gone, never to set foot in NCIS again.

* * *

Thats it thank you all again Sweetlilloz


End file.
